


Selfless

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, that Pippin: Always so <i>giving.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Could certainly be read as Merry/Pippin slash, depending on the wishes of the reader.

"He looks uncomfortable." Pippin glanced at Frodo. "Don't you think?"

Frodo grinned. "He'll be more uncomfortable in the morning." Merry's snores echoed through the room, and Pippin heaved him unceremoniously onto his back. Frodo laughed.

"Well, you're not the one has to share with him," Pippin said indignantly. His fingers moved nimbly on the buttons of Merry's red weskit.

Frodo eyed him. "Neither are you, you know. I've plenty of empty rooms."

"As if I would leave him alone like this," Pippin replied, not looking up from his fastidious job of disrobing their cousin.

"How selfless of you," Frodo murmured, slipping out the door.

Pippin heard the faint _snick_ of the door with satisfaction. "Selfless, nothing." Merry's shirt came off and Pippin rummaged in the desk for the inkjar and quill. "I'll teach him to sew my trouser legs shut."

He set to work on the canvas of Merry's skin.

 

~ _end_ ~


End file.
